


Universal Crisis

by quillstardis



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Gamora, BAMF Peter Quill, BAMF Rey, BAMF Tony Stark, Ebony Maw is an Asshole, F/M, Gamora (Marvel) has PTSD, Gamora is a good mom, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Douchebag, Multi, Nebula is a good sister, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Peter Quill, Peter Quill Has PTSD, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Peter Quill is Rey's father, Peter Quill is a Good Parent, Peter Quill-centric, Poe Dameron is a good Bro, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Peter Quill, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey-Centric, Stephen Strange is a good bro, Thanos is an asshole, Thanos's A+ parenting, The Black Order are Assholes, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillstardis/pseuds/quillstardis
Summary: When the majority of the Resistance is destroyed by the First Order, led by Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Rey and Finn are rescued by a group of oddballs calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, led by the plucky Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord. Quill and his friends must help Rey and Finn rally the Resistance to defeat the First Order once and for all. However, an even greater threat looms on the horizon...





	Universal Crisis

Back at the Resistance base, we were planning our next move to strike against the First Order. To somehow catch them by surprise.

Turns out they found us first.

Me and my friends jumped aboard a transport to escape, but soon they destroyed our ship. 

There was no hope for us. We were very close to death.

And that was when they found us.

 

(Rey)

I woke up and I feel metal against the back of my head. I can also feel a hand touching me, sending some sort of energy through my head to wake me up. I take a look at her. Are those antennae on the top of her head? I begin to get up and that's when I see who owns the ship. They're so strange. There's a man in a red jacket, a green woman, a large grey man with red tattoos all over his body, and - is that a talking raccoon and a talking tree? I jump back immediately, terrified at the unusual sight. They pull out their weapons to possibly defend themselves. 'Easy,' the man in the red jacket says. 'Just calm down, you're safe.'  
'Where are the others?' I ask frantically, 'Where are Finn, Poe and Chewie?' The man in the red jacket smiles as Finn walks through the door. 'Finn!' I say, as we put our arms around each other, and feel our chests come together. 'What happened?' I ask him. 'Poe and Chewie are safe, they're on the Falcon.' Finn says, 'We almost made it, but got blown up and was floating in space. They saved us.' I look at the group of misfits who own the ship. The man in the red jacket raises his eyebrows a bit. 'Who are you?' I ask him.  
'I'm Peter Quill,' the man in the red jacket says, 'but you can also call me Star-Lord. This is Gamora,' he says, pointing to the green woman, 'this is Drax,' he says, pointing to the man with tattoos, 'this is Mantis,' he says, pointing to the bug lady, 'and this is Rocket and Groot,' he says, pointing to the raccoon and the tree.  
'I'm Rey,' I reply nervously. I'm still not sure what to make of our saviours. Can they be trusted? Could they be taking us to the First Order right now? 'Peter,' I begin to ask, 'are you with the Resistance?' Peter turns around, visibly confused. 'Resistance?' he replies. 'Against what?' 'Against the First Order,' Finn says. 'I used to work for them, but I decided to defect.' 'Why?' Peter asks. 'Quill,' Rocket interjects, 'do you honestly think an organisation called the 'First Order' is anything but bad news?'  
'Rocket's right,' Finn says. 'In fact, saving us has put a target on your backs. We need to run.' 'Shouldn't we just drop you off at the nearest inhabitable planet then?' Rocket asks. 'Rocket!' Gamora says. 'I am Groot,' Groot says in frustration. 'Keep them?' Rocket says. 'What, are you insane?' 'No, he's not,' Peter says, 'putting them on the nearest habitable planet will just make them sitting ducks.' Peter and Gamora come over to us. 'Rey, Finn,' he says, 'I promise that nothing bad will happen to either of you under our protection.' 'We all do,' Gamora adds. 'We'll get you back to the Resistance, and you'll be reunited with your companions soon enough.' 'Thank you,' I say uneasily before the ship is suddenly bombarded.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone is thrown to the side, and I suddenly let out a yelp. 'What's going on?!' Gamora yells. Peter runs upstairs immediately followed by Finn, who I follow. 'They've found us,' Finn says. 'Shit,' Peter replies. 'Rey, can you shoot?' he asks. I pause for a moment. 'Uhhh....yes.' I reply, sitting down in the nearby seat. 'Use the trigger on your right to fire,' Peter says. I sit down in the seat. The way Peter flies his ship is somewhat smooth but also rigorous. He's probably not as good a pilot as Poe, but he's a pretty good one. I notice a TIE fighter up ahead and I immediately pull the trigger, destroying the TIE fighter. 'Nice shot, kid!' Peter says. 'There's more of them,' Gamora says in a seat further back. Then I see another one coming towards us. I fire on it but it swerves out away and another one hits us from the side. 'Peter, did you put the shields up?' Gamora yells. 'Uh, I forgot!' Peter replies, before flicking a switch that activates the shields. 'Hold on back there!' I yell at everyone sat behind me, only a few of which are wearing seat belts. Peter manages to fly the ship above another TIE fighter and I fire on it again, destroying it. 'Just one more to go!' Gamora says in the back. 'You're pretty good at this,' Peter says. 'Thanks,' I reply, before noticing a TIE fighter flying towards us. 'Look out!' I yell, and Peter swerves out of the way just in time, before I destroy the last TIE fighter just in time. Me and Peter breathe a strong sigh of relief, before he puts his hand on my shoulder. 'You okay, kid?' he says. 'Yeah,' I reply. 'You're a good pilot, by the way.'  
'Thanks.' Quill replies, with a small grin.

We walk back to the centre of the ship, and the three of us sit down around a small table. Music seems to be playing throughout the ship, but I've never heard such music before. 'What's this playing?' I ask. 'I don't think I've ever heard music like this in my whole life.' 'You've never heard this before?' Peter replies. 'Oh, here we go,' Rocket says, 'Quill's back on his bullshit with his music again.' 'This music is from my home planet, Terra,' Peter says. 'I remember listening to it before being abducted from my home and family by the Ravagers, just after my mom died of a brain tumor. I always kept it with me, the cassette player in my pocket, and the present she gave me. Then I met the guys a few years later while on the run from the Ravagers. Couple of months later, I meet my dad. Well, I dunno how someone could call him my dad after what happened back there.'  
'What happened?' I ask. Peter clears his throat and begins to tell us more. 'He was...basically a god. Which makes me half human, half god. And he wanted to use the half god side of me to take over the universe. I almost fell under his spell and was close to helping him. Then I found out he killed my mother. I confronted him. And he turned on me. We eventually defeated him, but at great cost.'  
He gets up, putting his head over his face before quickly looking back at us. 'Where are you guys from then?' he asks.  
'Jakku,' I say, 'but I know there's a lot more to me than that.' 'Isn't that a junkyard?' Rocket says. 'Rocket!' Peter says in protest. 'Rocket's right,' I reply, 'I used to scavenge for parts there to find myself basic food and water. Nasty place. Wouldn't go back.' Rocket smirks at Peter, who rolls his eyes in response. 'When you said there was more to you than Jakku,' Peter says, 'what exactly do you mean?'  
'She has...a gift.' Finn replies. 'I guess,'' I reply. 'I'm the last of the Jedi religion.' This provokes quite a reaction from Peter, Rocket and Groot. 'Holy shit!' Peter says out loud. 'Aren't those the guys that can lift objects and shit and have really awesome laser swords?' 'They're called lightsabers, Quill,' Rocket adds, 'Where's yours, Rey? I've always wanted to see one.'  
'I had one once,' I say, 'but it was destroyed in a struggle with Kylo Ren,'  
'Who's Kylo Ren?' Peter asks as Rocket begins to sulk, knowing he can't see the old lightsaber I had. 'The Supreme Leader of the First Order,' I reply. 'He killed Snoke, the previous Supreme Leader and tried to convince me to rule at his side. He was a former Jedi pupil but he turned against his uncle, Luke Skywalker and destroyed him. He wants me dead. Sometimes, I can still feel his presence, almost like he's in the room with me.'  
'Nobody's going to hurt you as long as we're here, Rey,' Peter says. 'Don't worry,' I reply, 'I can handle him myself,'  
Gamora comes over. 'But what if you're wrong?' she asks. 'Then yes,' I reply, 'Maybe you do need to protect me. Maybe you all do.'

'Uh, sorry to interrupt,' Rocket says, 'but there's a fleet of ships on our scanners.' Everyone walks over to a nearby screen. 'They seem to be approaching that nearby planet,' Peter said. 'It's called...Hiberlac.'  
'An old Rebel base.' Finn says. 'That fleet must belong to the Resistance.'  
Finn's communicator suddenly starts beeping. 'Poe?' he says. 'Finn! You're alive!' Poe says, and a familiar roar can be heard afterwards. 'Chewie!' I say out loud, recognising my furry companion who was once Han's. 'Where are you?' Finn asks. 'We're going to that nearby planet.' Poe says. 'It has an abandoned Rebel base, which is heavily armored, where we can launch our next attack.' 'Thank you, Poe,' Finn says, before his communicator cuts out.  
'Well,' Peter says. 'Looks like we're gonna be taking you to that planet.'

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically wanted to cross over my two favourite fandoms - which are of course Star Wars and Marvel - and have this ultimate crisis storyline. I love writing these types of storyline as they are usually very exciting to write and read. Of course the two main ships are my favourite ships aka Starmora and Finnrey (I am strongly anti Reylo) and as you may have read, there are some fantastic interaction


End file.
